


Hidden Desires

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: I'm Quite A Catch [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trope Celebration Event, Warlock Magnus Bane, merman alec lightwood, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec is just watching what he cannot have, but he didn’t know that he is also being watched.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: I'm Quite A Catch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765279
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Trope Celebration Event





	Hidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec hid behind the large rock close to the beach, as he watched the glittering beautiful man walking on the sands.

“Oh, there you are Alec, mom and dad are looking for you.” Izzy told him as her tail made eddies in the sea.

“I’ll be coming soon.” Alec told her, his eyes staring at the man.

“I will tell them that.” Izzy grinned and dived into the sea.

With a deep sigh, Alec dived after his sister into the sea, knowing that he could not have the beautiful man, much as he wanted to.

He faced his mother and father, knowing that they wanted him to be just like Izzy and Jace who found their mates in the sea.

“You have anything that you could want down here, what have you got above the water?” Maryse asked.

“Someone that caught my eye.” Alec replied to her.

“A male figure with two legs.” Izzy showed up, grinning at her brother.

“Izzy.” Alec poked his sister.

“Really Alec, I thought that we passed that phase long ago,” Robert told him angrily as he added, “You have everything down here, why are you looking at the world above?”

Alec was angry, he just wanted what his brother and sister had, and knew it when he looked into their eyes. Love.

He always knew that he was different, trying to belong under sea, and yet his heart belonged with the man that he watched over every day, not knowing if the man even saw him in the first place.

He will never know it as he lived under sea, but at least he could watch.

Alec left his parents, and went above, searching for the man, but could not find him.

He could hear them calling after him, but he ignored them, swimming up to see if the beautiful man was still up there, just to watch.

“Hello, are you all right?” a voice called for him near the rock.

Alec turned around, blushing, trying to hide the scales under the sea.

“Hello there, pretty boy,” Magnus swam toward him, and held on to the rock, trying to keep himself above the water level, “I know that you have been watching me, and I am honored.”

“You… You saw me…? But I hid.” Alec told him, still blushing.

“How can I not see you, you are beautiful, why are you hiding behind this rock?” Magnus flirted with him.

“I’m not human like you are, and I can see you, but I can’t have you.” Alec replied as he looked at water below him.

“My name is Magnus, by the way,” Magnus told him and then he asked, “Why is that beautiful? What is your name?”

“My name is Alec, and I’m a merman.” Alec introduced himself as he replied.

“I never thought that there are any of you left, your species are considered extinct.” Magnus said, one hand touching the rock, preventing him from sinking under the sea, and the other hand cupping Alec’s face.

“All the legends are true, and I can see your warlock mark, Magnus.” Alec smirked at him and added, “The Lightwood family are not easy to kill.”

“So, you are a Lightwood, then?” Magnus asked, his mouth almost brushing Alec’s.

“Yes… and you are my prince charming.” Alec replied blushing.

“Prince charming huh?” Magnus smirked at him, and he kissed him, his hand leaving the rock, holding the merman.

“I can be anything that you want me to be.” Magnus announced as the kiss broke.

“How about you be my boyfriend first?” Alec asked him.

“I can do that.” Magnus replied and sealed it with another kiss.

The End


End file.
